Seventh Grade
by You-Dazzle-Me-1901
Summary: They always say that it's the person you least expect. This just happens to be the story of the girl who personifies this saying: Rosalie Hale. On the outside she's beautiful, sweet, and intelligent. On the inside she's a mess waiting to fall apart.
1. Introduction

**Background**

**Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and Edward go to St. Mary's Middle School. Rosalie and Bella met through ballet when they were in second grade, but didn't go to school together until last year. Alice went to St. Mary's last year but her parents are making her go to Bishop Garriga for seventh grade because it is closer to home. The three girls are of course best friends and have had some crazy times. Remember they are in middle school so dating relationships haven't developed yet. This is the year that they meet their soul mates ;). **

**Disclaimer: I have cried. I have sued. I have sent out flowers and money. But I still don't own twilight *pouts***

Rosalie POV:

It was my first day back to this hell whole and I wasn't even sure I was staying. Seeing as Alice was going to be at Bishop and I would still see Bella at ballet, I had tested to get into Grant. Grant had an Athena program for crazy smart kids like me. I had done the Athena program at Baker for 4th and 5th grade and was missing my friends that moved to Grant like crazy. I would do anything to get back to them.

My mother pulled up and I hopped out of the car purse in hand. My usually curly hair had been flat ironed for the "occasion". I mentally sighed wondering if this year was going to be as boring as last year. I walked around to the patio where every one was waiting I was surrounded by hugs from friends I hadn't seen since last may. Finally I had spotted Bella and ran over to her and her group. We talked for awhile and that is when I spotted him.

He was tall and from the looks of it had longish brown hair. He might just be oh I don't know …a super hot new kid! Later when we were getting put into our homerooms I found out that yes he was a super hot new kid. And he was in my home room. He had boyish good looks and brown eyes. I caught him staring at me a couple of times that day and that only brought a smile to my face. I felt like the school girl I was and honestly? I wanted to squeal.

At noon everybody headed over to the first day of school dance. I knew it would not be the same if I didn't have my girl Alice there to dance with me. So we messed around dancing to line songs and laughing at the fools who were brave enough to do karaoke. As I was sipping on a with Bella and Angela a guy named Sam that was Alice's guy buddy came over and pulled me aside.

"Hey Sam," I said with a smile. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, Royce wants to know if you'll go out with him." I stopped.

"What? But, I have known him since I was four, I mean we have pictures with cupcakes smeared across our faces, and we would hang out together sometimes, and he was really nice then, but I do-" I began to ramble as I always do when something freaks me out.

"Yeah he told me that," Sam interrupted. I thought it over for a second. It was just too weird. I mean I had never imagined me going out with Royce. The kid was a couple inches shorter than me and looked like a damned puppy dog with his big sad eyes.

"I just don't really feel that way about him…" I trailed off as I looked at Sam.

"I'm not gonna tell him." He said and walked off.

I was a bit put off by his abruptness. I traveled back over to Bella and repeated to her what had just happened. I couldn't help but think, "Well that ruined my social" This incident caused me to make it my goal to avoid him and his creepy gaze. But come on! How immature! Really? Did he really send someone to ask me out? How elementary school!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naturally the first thing I did when I got home was call Alice. The first day felt totally wrong without her there. After a few rings she picked up.

Alice: Yowhatitdo!

Rose: Hey! So how was your first day of school…?

Alice: I hate Bishop. All the girls there are like Lauren (a dumb slut). They had these stupid nasal voices and kept talking about guys and they were really ugly.

Rose: That's because you have a problem with ugly people.

"That's not the point!" she snapped, "I mean I tried to talk to people, but they were so weird… I mean the girls in front me were talking about rubber bands. What the f!"

"Wow." I said sounding out each letter and dragging it on for a second.

"Man, I was crying when school was over. When my brother picked me up he was like 'what's wrong?' and I had to tell him. I really don't want to go back tomorrow"

"You cried?! Aw… Alice I'm sorry. You need to ask your mom if she can put you back in St. Mary's. It is still the first week so it will probably be easy…" I carried out the sentence wishing my best friend was next to me so I could hug her.

"I did she is gonna call the secretary and see if she can get me back in," Alice said. I breathed a sigh of relief and told her of my first day and all that went down. We hung up to eat dinner, and then called each other again only to hang up at about midnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… tell me what you think! I started the next chapter and if I get 2 reviews I will update! I am not sure if I am going to continue with this story but if you guys like it please tell me. I am a new author (not reader) to fanfiction so criticism is begged for! :D


	2. New Student

**So this chapter is for my first reviewer purple giraffe and my first alert bigbrock95! Oh and also the whole story itself is dedicated to spidy scencor for getting the idea of writing into my head and my best friend Do-I-Dazzle-You-1901 (who doesn't use her account grr….). Reading your reviews and seeing I had alerts made me like a giddy school girl! **

**So that first chapter was an introduction and I am going to try my hardest every chapter to make it as long as possible :D! I am still iffy on whether or not there will different POVs just because this is based on something. It isn't a book, song, or movie. I will reveal in later chapters what it is based on though. But there are people from France, Latvia, Canada, Slovenia, the UK and the US who read the first chapter!! Cool, huh? So onward!**

I glanced around me looking for my fool. All I saw were students milling about and bumping into me. I was waiting outside Mrs. Cope's office with an oversized gym bag over my shoulder carrying all of Alice's school clothes I was supposed to have since "she wasn't coming back to hell." God dang it! She was supposed to be here already! Then I turned and saw her coming from the entrance I didn't expect her to come from with her mom following closely behind. I should have figured.

"ALICE!" I squealed

"HEY!" We ran to each other like lost lovers and hugged (squeezed would be a better term) Dang! I missed this chick! I quickly looked her over spotting her wearing sweatpants and a tee. Her hair now grazed her chin after a drastic haircut at the beginning of summer. I quickly hugged her mother who was currently glaring at every boy who dared to look at Alice and me. I skipped up the steps, closely following Alice to the bathroom so she could get changed. I babble to her about how I was definitely going to stay now that she was here, my crush on that new guy (whose name is Paul!), the teachers are pretty cool except my Algebra 1 teacher kind of scared me and high-pantsed-Mrs. Johnson needed to get her granny panties out of a bunch.

"Ah! Hahahahahaha," Alice laughed, "Yeah this is about the OPCD!" I couldn't help but laugh as Alice imitated her southern accent and how she constantly talks about some weird ass competition.

We raced downstairs once she was in gear, and after a few words with her mother and Mrs. Cope we were off to my first period with none other than: Mrs. Johnson. They had fixed it for Alice to follow my schedule until 4th period when I would go to Algebra and she would go to the office for her schedule. I couldn't help but think that it totally sucks that she was in Pre-Algebra. I was one of the 18 freakishly smart geniuses who got to skip Pre-Algebra. And there we sat listening to a 500 hundred year old woman talk in a hillbilly accent for 43 minutes.

The ringing bell was a godsend because this lady is freaking me out. We went to "upstairs world" as Alice had called the upstairs part of the main building where the doors to the classroom are on a balcony that look over the freakishly perfect track and neighborhood that surrounds St. Mary's. The next class was religion with a new teacher from Ohio. On the first day he told us of how when he was young he made friends with the popular person in school and ended up smoking his first cigarette in 6th grade. His story was amazing. He was 23 years young, about 6'4, and had blonde hair he often put into a faux-hawk. His name was Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hey guys so I want you to get with a partner and write down on a note card I am about to give you two random things about yourself. Then you can come up and read you partner's out loud," Mr. Cullen announced after we had prayed and settled into our seats.

I turned around to Alice and mouthed, "I wonder who my partner is going to be…?" She gave me a playful glare as Mr. Cullen walked down the aisles handing out note cards. I hopped over to her desk with my note card in hand. "So…" I began, "what are you writing?"

Alice turned towards me and said, "That I don't like shaking people's right hand and that I don't have a favorite color."

I stopped, "Why don't you like shaking people's right hands?" God, she is so weird… I scribbled down what mine were and looked back up at her.

"Alright everybody back to your seats," Mr. Cullen called from his computer as he got up to go sit at his stool that was off to the side at the front of the classroom. I gave Alice a questioning look upset that I didn't have my answer from her. Soon Mr. called us to the front to present each other.

I looked at the "audience" and used my speech making voice and said, "This is Alice Brandon. She doesn't like shaking people's right hands and doesn't have a favorite color."

Mr. looked over curiously at Alice and said, "Why don't you like shaking people's right hands?" That's what I wanted to know!

She sighed, "Well, people use their right hand for almost everything: to open doors, scratch something, pet something… so there is a lot of germs on it. It's gross!" Wow Alice. Wow. And there she goes over-thinking things again. She can't let something be, she has to dissect it and see where it goes. That silly girl.

After many pointless boring hours later I found myself in a car on the 30 minute drive from Port Angeles to Forks. Ahhh… Forks. I hated it there. It was a small town with a McDonalds, a couple of restaurants that are not chain, a grocery store no one has ever heard of, and two gas stations. Big tourist attraction huh?

We pulled into our average sized house in a charming little neighborhood built in the seventies (we have the orange shag carpet in the bedrooms and hallway to prove it.) My mother and I walked in and I greeted my dad, "Daddy!" I don't care how old I am or how old I am getting; I will always call my dad: daddy. He did this hand grab thing we do as I passed by him on my way to my bedroom. I plopped my backpack, purse and makeup bag down on my bed and walked over to turn on my laptop. I set it on my bed and left my room to take my dog, Pedro outside. He's a weird dog, but he's my baby! I loved him as he loved me, no matter how much my dad hated him.

After taking him around the dead end I returned inside and danced to my room to get back to my computer. I am a level four ballerina (of 6) at my dance studio and much prefer dancing to walking. To me, walking is boring. I opened up two internet explorers, one for my MySpace and one for . I had yet to tell my mom that I had a MySpace. And well, my dad, he was always the last one to find things out. He still didn't know that my 16 year old sister's boyfriend is the same one from when she was in 8th grade, and that boy was a senior then.

I saw I had a new message from Emmett. I went to Windsor Park Elementary with him, and remember him as being taller and more athletic than everyone else. I had started talking to him again once I found him on MySpace. He was really nice to me and so funny! I hate to admit it, but I had a crush on him. I mean how can you not! He is super hot with his muscles, his brown eyes, and his shiny beach-boyish curly hair! MySpace crush, lame right?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by screams coming from the living room/dining room area. **(warning to younger readers there are strong swear words following)**

"Because I need the money god damn it!" I heard my mother shout.

"Well shit Baby! I told you I only have so much money! What do you even waste all your own fucking money on?!" my father replied. Are you serious dad? You have barely spent a penny on me. You have taken me shopping once in my life. The only thing you pay for me is if it involves basketball.

"I told you George! I have bills to pay! I have gas money to spend it on! I also buy the groceries! So we can all eat and have a nice family meal!" I had to snort at that. It usually ended up in another argument of some kind. I had to admit though, the food was amazing.

"What the hell do you buy? I buy all the groceries!" Liar, you buy Pringles.

"Who buys Amanda's lunch supplies? I do!"

"And what bills do you have to pay? I pay the entire mother fucking house bills!" I couldn't take this any more. They do this almost every day. If it isn't over money, it's something my sister and my mom disagree on, if it isn't over that then they are arguing about something else. I have very few memories of them ever being happy together.

**So how'd you like it? Review please! I really want to know what you guys think. Last chapter I had 23 hits and 2 reviews. Once more I want 2 reviews before I update again. I already have the start of the next chapter planned out. Oh! And as promised to purple giraffe it is longer and will hopefully each chapter will be this around this length as a minimum. Disclaimer: I don't in any way own any characters or anything affiliated with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Long Live the Queen!**


	3. Memories

**Welcome Australia and Mexico to the list of countries that have read my story! And this chapter is for mini Cullen who was the first to review chapter 2. :D**

**purple giraffe: Just let all the characters come in. They will all be here, you just have to let them be introduced. Some maybe not until halfway through (Mike Newton, Esme)**

**Disclaimer: I d-d-d-on't own-n-n-n Twil-l-l-light? Lawyer: NO dumbass…**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_*Flashback* third person POV_

_The little girl sat on the orange shag carpet dumping out her nightgown drawer, that way she would be able to re-organize it the way she wanted to. She had a blond mane of curly hair that almost overwhelmed her small frame. Her large ocean blue eyes showed the innocence and youth that only a six year old can possess. Too bad they would not stay that way for much longer. She was a gorgeous child that was extremely intelligent for her age, having started reading Harry Potter books in kindergarten._

_Her thoughts were not filled of cookies, butterflies, and dresses at that moment, as most 6 year old little girls thoughts were. No, they were filled with ideas. Her parents were arguing loudly in the kitchen, using bad words she did not understand the meaning of. Honestly, she had no idea what they were arguing about and was wondering why they never stopped. She mindlessly folded oversized t-shirts that served as her night gown into the drawer, and then she realized that it was silent for a moment. A few seconds later her mother, a beautiful blonde who the little girl was almost an exact replica of, opened the door._

_"Rose, honey, are you okay?"Her mother said._

_The little girl looked up at her from the floor with her ocean blue eyes, "Mommy, can we buy me some ear plugs?"_

_Her mother's brow furrowed wondering why a little girl would need earplugs, "For what, honey?" She questioned._

_"So my ears and head won't hurt when you and daddy yell and argue." Her mother was a bit shocked that her daughter would ask for that._

_"Let's go get you some Tylenol honey," she said knowing that her daughter had a headache from what she had said._

_"But I hate medicine!" The little girl pouted, the thought of the taste of medicine pushing her strange request to the back of her mind._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose's POV Two weeks into the school year

I blinked a couple times bringing me back from my zoned out flashback. That is not the first memory I have of my parents arguing, but it is the earliest most detailed one. I never did get earplugs. Hmmm…

"Are you with us? Hello..?" I looked up, embarrassed, to the face of my algebra-1 teacher. I noticed the rest of the room staring at me, resulting in me looking down and blushing for not paying attention. It's not my fault that I can't pay attention. Most of the time what he's saying doesn't make any sense, but that is mostly because of his accent. He was Canadian and his every word had me confused (**AN: no offense to anyone)**. His appearance and stature reminded me of that of a toad.

"I'm here…" I dragged out lamely. This class was seriously killing me. I was tired all the time and therefore had a short attention span, and algebra just wasn't commanding all too much of it. I felt so stupid in it! I mean last year I was in the academic top ten and almost always had the highest grade in my math class. The lowest grade I had ever gotten on a math test was a 96. And now? I am almost failing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. This school was so damned small that all of the seventh and eighth graders had the same lunch period. The middle school population was more or less around 300. I walked through the overcrowded breezeway filled with dumbasses, sluts, and nerds… oh my!

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I heard being shouted. Oh god. Just about three times a day one of Royce's friends would ask me why I wouldn't go out with Royce. I would simply reply 'Leave me alone creep, before your looking up at the sky, instead of at me'. I ignored whoever it was, and walked faster.

As I strolled into the lunchroom I immediately spotted Bella. She was at our usual table for eight waiting with her tin hello kitty lunch box. I worried about her sometimes. She ate all the time, but at 4'11 and 3 quarters she was only 78 pounds. She was not anorexic because she ate all the time. Bella was just that way, she was that skinny when I met her and she hasn't changed all too much. She jumped up with a smile on her face waving at me and somehow managed to stumble in place. Hmm…

I waved back at her, allowing my long legs to carry me the short distance to our table. We were soon joined by Alice, Angela, and a few other people I honestly didn't care too much about. Angela was about the same size as Bella, but a few pounds heavier. Angela was in ballet as well, but she went to a different studio then Bella and I.

"Hey, have you seen that new guy in eighth grade?" Angela asked us, looking around for recognition. We shook our heads, confused. I thought back to the social, remembering a guy with strange, messy bronze hair who I thought was kind of cute, but not as much as Paul was. "Well, his name is Edward and he is really…" she trailed off looking out the almost completely window side of the cafeteria and we saw him. He was in fact the boy with the strange, messy bronze hair walking by laughing at something his friend said. I turned to see Angela and Bella blushing (surprise, surprise) and staring in awe. Alice was doing the same thing, except her mouth was open in a comical 'o' shape.

I sighed. Soon enough our table was cleared to leave and we walked towards the breezeway that led back to the middle school. Alice and I exchanged a look and took off. We ran in a zigzag pattern touching the wall then running off to touch the wall on the other side. We laughed at the confused faces of Angela and Bella, and the shocked faces of the rest of the student body, who never did anything "out of the norm". We slowed to a walk once we neared the patio, waiting for Angela and Bella to catch up.

Alice nudged me, "Rosalie, look at that crowd." I looked over to see the covered area where we had a 10 minute break after lunch had a small crowd of boys surrounding a different boy, having cornered him into a column. They appeared to be cheering him on to do something, but I had not idea what of. By this time Bella and Angela were with us as we walked towards the crowd to go set our stuff down. Cornered against the column was Royce. Oh god.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: OK, you guys know the drill I want 2 reviews! I don't ask much seeing as I have had 45 visitors and only have 7 reviews. I have freshly baked Jasper brownies for all reviewers! :D**


	4. Stalkers

**AN: Czech, Ireland, Philippines, and Norway can be added onto the list of countries that have read my story! The problem is that nobody reviews! C'mon I need you guys' encouragement to keep writing! I only got one review for the last chapter…L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!**

Royce was surrounded on all sides by a cheering crowd of boys. He looked kind of uncomfortable. When I heard what they were cheering, my cheeks heated up, and I looked down embarrassed as Alice, Angela, Bella, and I passed.

"Royce! Royce! Royce!" shouted the majority of the crowd. Poor kid, I thought

"Just ask her man!" yelled one boy. Are they channeling their feelings for me through Royce? God! Similar Shouts were yelled above that and I couldn't stand to see the kid embarrassed like that. The Royce I remember from elementary school was very sweet, sensitive, and not afraid to cry.

The stress on my face began to show. It was only a matter of time before he came over to ask the question I have been avoiding. "Alice!" I said, getting her attention, "Should I go tell I just want to be friends?" I would be lying of course, but that's better than hurting his feelings right?

"Yeah, Rose. That might be the only way to get him off your back." Alice replied. I sighed and walked determinedly (better to look like you know what you're doing, then like a fool) over to an opening in the crowd, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him over to a more private area, where our conversation would not be heard.

When we stopped and I let go of his hand, he jerked it away like my hand's had been on fire. "Why were you touching me?" he asked rudely.

I stopped and gave him a look, a look that said 'Did you really just say that to me? I should kick you ass for saying that'. I wasn't sure how to start. "Look, Royce, can you ask your friends to stop bothering me?" Well that was a stupid way to start, Rosalie.

He was giving me this, 'I'm a hard-ass, don't mess with me' type of stare and all I could think of that was, you're not a hard-ass! You are sweet little Royce who I ate cupcakes with at field trips to the bowling alley. Right?

"Yeah, I told them not to, but they didn't listen," he replied. Lies. He wasn't looking me in the eyes, plus his tone of voice seemed doubtful. No amateur can lie to somebody whose been lied to her whole life, and learned to lie fluently by 4th grade. "You've changed a lot," he said looking at me now. Not in the eyes, though, his eyes trailed my entire body, assessing my long toned legs, flat stomach, and developing figure. I was disturbed.

I looked at him; he looked exactly the same, "Yeah," I shook my head as if I couldn't believe it, "you've changed too." Well, I internally sighed, no more beating around the bush, it's time to get down to business. "Royce, I'm really not ready for a relationship right now," more lies, I was desperate for love and affection from a male. He nodded his head in understanding. "So can we just be friends?" I questioned, holding out my hand.

He gave that hardened stare again and took my hand. I did a type of handshake where I took his fingers, pressed them into mine, and drew it in, where our knuckles touched, almost as if we were one fist. At that I walked away, feeling as if a huge load, had been taken off my chest. It would not feel like that for long.

My mom pulled up to the doors of the Port Angeles Mall where Alice and I hopped out, ready to cut loose. I was wearing white short shorts and an aqua and white striped v-neck. Alice wore skinny jeans, converse, and a graphic tee, and had used gel to spike out the ends of her hair. I had applied mascara, while Alice put on a bit of powder and curled her long, straight, wispy lashes.

"You have your cell phone, right?" she asked. No matter how much she lets me do, she always worries.

"Yes mom," I replied in a voice that was bored is a playful way.

"Okay… Don't talk to strangers!" She said in her cute little voice.

"Alright mom… -no…, mom good bye!" Alice laughed as I shut the car door as my babbled away about things that were unimportant, getting frustrated at the end when she kept asking questions. My mom was used to my behavior. After my sister had broken her last year, when she was a sophomore, she allowed us to basically do whatever we wanted. I had three rules. No sex, no drugs, and no alcohol. My sister had just about none. We preferred it this way.

"Let's go to Hot Topic!" I told her already having grabbed her hand and was dragging her over there.I looked at the buttons and hair dyes, and then I noticed Alice at the CD section. I came over to her.

"What type of band names are these?" I asked laughing.

"I don't even know!" Alice replied in a voice that made it seem as if she was trying to figure it out.

"C'mon Alice, let's go!" I said trying to grab her wrist, that way we would be able to skip off to another part of the mall.

"Rosalie, shut up. I'm listening to this." Okay… I sighed and grabbed the other earphone, not at all bothered by Alice.

"Hey, this is pretty good," I had to admit, it was. I looked at the title. It was Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights. Hmm…

I smiled at Alice with that playful look I get in my eye whenever I'm about to do something I shouldn't. I turned up the music really loud and began dancing and head-banging all around the store. I even went for an air guitar. I stopped. I felt a presence near me that was not Alice, who was currently doing the same thing I had been. I looked up to see a man who was much taller than my 5'3 and a half with black hair, that was asymmetrically cut, and had streaks of blue and red in it. He was wore a The Nightmare before Christmas tee, black skinny jeans, and a studded belt. He obviously worked here. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, mam."

I tried my hardest not to laugh, while Alice failed, already sitting on the ground in a position that looked like she had fallen in, laughing at me. I gave him an innocent, god dang it! Type of look and said, "Really? I was just about to buy that CD!"

"Really?" He said looking at me skeptically.

Alice had gotten up and was standing beside me now. She knew it was time to make our run. "Nope!" I said bluntly, booking it from the store. Poor guy just doesn't know how to handle eccentric people. We laughed the entire way down the mall, stopping once we were outside of Wet Seal.

We walked in and glanced around the store, coming to a stop at the shoe section. We pulled out a pair of ridiculous high heels that would make me about 5'8. I slipped them on and began doing a slinking over to Alice sexily. Alice appraised the sight of me, "How much?" she asked in her deepest man's voice. I looked at her and couldn't help but burst out laughing. I took the ridiculous shoes off, placed them back on the shelf, but had somehow managed to lose Alice. Damn pixie!

I began to walk over to the front of the store when I felt a gust of wind, heard laughing, and felt something on my head. I pulled it off to find that it was a thong, a lacy, stringy, grotesque thong. So that's how it's going to be then? I grabbed the frilliest one I could find, ran by Alice and capped it over her spiky hair. Different ends came out the leg hole as she looked around slightly confused. She gave me a playful glare as she took the thong off and flung it at me. I took a quick side step to dodge it, picked it up and flung it back at her. Her reaction time was not as good as mine and the fell down after hitting her in the face. The look on said face was hilarious! She seemed shocked to have had that article of clothing hit her face.

Once again we laughed as we exited the store, this time before we could get kicked out, or worse. Alice and I walked into Forever 21. Alice looked around at the store in wonder. It was like a three year old in a Hershey's Factory. I walked in with a bounce in my step, allowing my blonde waves to flow behind me as if there was wind in the store. This was how I walked when I didn't want to be bothered. I don't care if people think I come off as a bitch by the way I walk. The people I would want to be friends with can see behind the façade that is my outer appearance.

As we walked by a mannequin who happened to be wearing a skirt, posed in a position where it was leaning over with its elbow on its knee, squatting with its butt in the air. Alice stopped and looked at the ridiculous position in horror. "What the hell?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's a mannequin Alice." I replied in a 'duh' tone. She looked at in shock, flipped up the back of the skirt, and a pale, shiny, plastic butt was the sight we were rewarded with. I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, taking my phone out of my purse to take a picture of the ridiculous thing. We walked off leaving the plastic butt as it was.

I sat in my room with my laptop heating up underneath me. I opened up MySpace to see that once again I had a new message from Emmett. Goodness! That boy's a cute little corn-fed! I told him all about my problems with Royce because I felt like I could trust him. I told him how his friends ask me why I won't go out with him all day and basically stalk me. Also how I told them I would punch them in the face if they asked me one more time. Then that damn high-pantsed Johnson is making us sit at the same table for class. Plus Paul, that new hot-ay, thinks I'm with Royce. It was a relief to tell someone about my problems, that hadn't already heard or witnessed it.

I spend so much time being there for other people and giving them advice that my own problems end up cast to the side in my own mind. Sometimes I need to tell someone before I explode and go into a crying rampage that is ignored by everyone, but Alice. Alice can relate to me, having a dysfunctional family as well. Her mother trusted no one and was constantly fighting with her dad, not as much as my parents though. After the fight her dad would get frustrated and take off for his mother's house in La Push (not the reservation part though). Innocent little Bella would not be able to understand, her having a perfect life on innocence, money, and loving parents. Her parents hardly ever argued, and if they did, it was forgotten in seconds. I didn't know Angela well enough to tell her anything like that, but I knew her life was almost an exact photocopy match of Bella's.

I looked up at the screen to see that Emmett had already replied. Awww… he is so cute! He told me "better yet, tell them I live a block away, and I'LL punch them in the face for you!" A smile crept its way across my face. My big ol' teddy bear! Wait. No, he is NOT mine. Oh well, that already shows he has a protective side for me, which I definitely enjoy. I asked how tall he was in return. I figured it might help as a scare tactic.

Tomorrow was Monday and I expected a long day ahead of me as I shut my laptop and crawled into bed.

So that was THE longest chapter I have ever written. I want 3 reviews for it, because of its length =D. I'm seriously depressed that I have 72 visitors, 104 hits, and 9 reviews. Really you guys? Only 9? Come on! I need encouragement to keep writing and reviews make my day! I just want feedback, I accept anonymous reviews too, so there is no reason as to why anybody shouldn't review! I'm gonna go back some cupcakes and put Carlisle's face on them for those that do review…


	5. Fall Break

** So I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but… no one reviewed for that last chapter. I just recently got a review from the wonderful pixi cullen who inspired me to write and who has this chapter dedicated to her. I don't ask for much guys, but even if you say one or two words that would be great! I just really need the inspiration to write. I have a really busy life so I'm not going to perform for some non-responsive stuffed animals. By the way this chapter has more cussing than normal if it bothers any of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot****.**

Fall Break

It was fall break, a lovely time to de-stress, relax, and get the hell away from home. I had every intention of spending the majority of fall break at Alice's house. So far of what I know the Royce mess had blown over and Emmett McCarty was 5'10. That beast. I also found out that Paul had the IQ of a mushroom. And that was the end of that. Right?

"Rose! Come to the garage! I need to show you something," yelled Alice.

"The garage? Why?" I countered.

"You'll see."

I skipped over to the garage, curiosity filling my mind with each and every step. I opened the door to see Alice in front of a ladder. The ladder was below a large square cut out of the ceiling. The Attic. I felt this overwhelming sense of calm and awe as I looked at Alice and then back to the hole. In a daze I climbed up the ladder looking up and around in wonder at what faced me: a dark, dusty, blazing hot, splintering attic. And it would soon become sanctuary.

The attic's floor was wood and it splintered easily. There were a couple of old TVs, DVD players, a twin size mattress, and a crap load of boxes. Needless to say, it was cramped. I sat on the mattress, Indian style, taking the place in. The feelings that came over me were indescribable. It was just a moment of true happiness. Alice grinned at me, "It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing..." I replied.

"Well! Let's clean this shit up," Alice proclaimed. We worked moving boxes to different sections of the attic, hooking the TVs up to the DVD players, putting sheets on the mattress, and figuring out how we would decorate. It was just fantastic. We both lived in dysfunctional houses, which provided no escape. Alice's family was just as bad, if not worse, than my own. Her mom was a bipolar bitch with a 4ft stick shoved sideways up her ass and everyone was a target of her anger.

Our sanctuary was set up. It was perfect. We even had a fan. There was a makeshift curtain that separated our side of the attic from the insulation. It was now currently about two in the morning. Satisfied with our work, we lay down on the mattress and covered ourselves with a throw blanket.

4 A.M

It is cold as fuck right now. Alice, that evil little devil, is curled up with the blanket wrapped around her. I am chattering in my sports bra and basketball shorts. The fan is on high because of the day time heat. I have no reach to the fan. Fuck this! I'm snuggling Alice till she hands over some blanket. I wrapped myself around her back and whisper-yelled, "Alice you blanket-stealing bitch give me some blanket!"

She groaned a little bit in reply, "Rose…off… whore…I'm hot…" was all that I could understand. I rolled off her and she unwrapped herself from her cocoon. I went back to sleep slightly warm.

8 A.M

Fucking shit. I am cold, sleepy, and cranky. Alice is once more in her cocoon. I put my hand on her back to feel that it is blazing hot. What is she, some hypothermic werewolf? I, on the other hand, could most likely freeze water into ice with my feet right now. Let's not even talk about my chest, which could currently cut glass.

Tuesday

"Alice! I'm hungry! Let's go make some eggs." I shouted in her ear. She jumped so high she almost fell out the hole next to her. For some strange reason we weren't worried about falling out of the hole. It just seemed safe. We crawled down the ladder, leaving whatever mess we had made last night up there. We really just didn't give a damn right now. No one was home and we were hungry.

I made some bacon while Alice made the eggs. Our breakfasts are usually better than any we've ever had made for us. Our secret was Mrs. Dash. It makes everything taste better. Potato chips, soups, eggs, they just taste better with it. We sat at the bar and attacked the food like the growing pre-teens we were.

Later that night we found ourselves creeping into the attic again. This time we were going to do something I had never done before. We were sitting in the attic and I was almost shaking with anticipation. I had no idea what it was going to be like. What if we got caught? If we got caught I don't even know what would happen. Actually I do know what would happen. We'd be crucified.

"Rose! Calm down! My parents are asleep and no one comes up here anyways. We get locked out of the house all the time because of that." Alice told me. This was true. During our stay in the attic it was often that we would get locked out or her family would forget about us.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly experienced in sneaking around." I snapped, "My mom usually lets me do whatever the hell I want."

"Dude, chill. Nothing is going to happen. If my siblings catch us they'll laugh. My parents can't even hear us from where they are. This is going to be fun. I promise you." She replied. My nerves were a little better, but now they were replaced with excitement. The rest of the time was placed with mindless chatter until Alice thought it was safe.

"Rose let's go down now," Alice said. I breathed out and followed my brave pixie down the ladder. We tip-toed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. On the top shelf was exactly what we wanted: a couple bottles of beer. Alice confidently grabbed a bottle and another cup so we could share it.

As we tip-toed back to the garage I whispered to Alice, "Won't your parents notice a bottle of beer missing?"

"Rose. There are two college kids living here. They'll use common sense," Alice replied in a tone that said I should have already known this. I nodded and followed her up the ladder.

We sat cross-legged with the bottle in between us. I looked up at her awkwardly. Monster Hospital by Metric was playing on my I-pod.

_Monster hospital…_

_Can you please release me?_

_You hold my hands down_

_I've been bad_

"You takin' the first drink or am I, pussy?" Alice asked me.

"You! I still don't know if I wanna do this," I replied.

"You're going to, but I'll take the first drink," Alice said. And with that she poured a reasonable amount into the cup and downed some from the bottle.

_You hold my arms down_

_I've been bad_

_I've been bad_

_I've been bad_

"How does it taste Alice?" I asked curiously. The look that had come across her face was hilarious! It looked like it tasted like a mix of sour and disgusting.

"Like piss," Alice was able to cough out. I couldn't help but laugh at the small fool. "Time for you to try some bitch," Alice said in her best imitation of Rick James.

I looked down at the yellowish liquid in disgust.

_I fought the war but the war won_

_Monster movie_

_Daddy Warbucks against Bobby Fuller_

_And he beats him hands down_

I tossed back the beer like a monkey tosses poop. It had the worst after taste. Alice was right. It did taste like piss. I looked up at her revolted. She had an idiot's grin on her face. She looked at me stupidly and drank another gulp. I shook my head and downed another gulp from my cup.

I felt free-er. It felt as if all the crap going on at home disappeared. I was not stumbling. I was thinking clearly, but I felt nice inside. It was almost as if I was weightless. I looked over at Alice and said, "I feel good."

_Lead in the head_

_Put a little lead in his head_

_I fought the war _

_But the war won't stop for the love of God_

Alice gave me a confused look, "What ya talkin' bow?" She slurred. She looked up at me from her lashes, her eyebrows crinkled together, except her eyes were glazed over. Oh crap. She's a cheap drunk.

"Alice… we're gonna go downstairs alright? And your going to empty out the rest of the bottle and I'm going to go to the bathroom. Okay?"

"Ah still don't know wha your tawlkin bow but okay…" Alice slurred. On her way over to the ladder she stopped and said, "I feel as free as the ocean waves!" while doing the wave with her arms. Damn, she is dumb.

_I fought the war_

_I fought the war_

_I fought the war _

_But the war won't stop for the love of God_

I walked past Alice as she was emptying out whatever was left from the bottle and she said, "Where ya goin'!"

"To the bathroom Alice…"

"Poopie!?" she exclaimed.

"No Alice…" What the hell is wrong with this chick?

_I fought the war_

_I fought the war_

_I fought the war_

_But the war won!_

Friday

Last week Alice and I found out that this kid named Moiz Butt lived across the street from her. He was in our grade and from Pakistan. We constantly harassed him so this just made life even better.

_*Flashback in Alice POV*_

_So I'm in the lunch line and I'm really hungry. What is there for lunch? Hmm… pizza… yummy! _

"_I know where you live…" said an odd voice with an accent behind me. Holy crap who's behind me! Oh it's just Moiz. Haha… Moiz… Moist BUTT! Hahahahaha. Oh yeah_

"_Are you stalking me!" I exclaimed looking at the Pakistanian._

"_No! I saw you get out of the car the other day. I live across the street." He replied frantically._

"_YOU DO!?" I squealed. Holy crap this is great. He has no idea what I plan to do with this information. He hehe. _

Present Time

Today was his supposed birthday. We still weren't sure which house he lived in, but that didn't matter. We were still going to celebrate his birthday. Alice and I walked into her garage with primary colored paint, paintbrushes, and tape. I'm sure we looked like fools in our P.E uniforms of a grey shirt with red mesh basketball shorts and our hair in messy buns on top of our heads.

We painted "Happy Birthday Moiz" across it. We splattered the rest of the paint on it and painted our hands to lay hand prints on it. It looked pretty awesome.

"Let's go put it on the fence, because I think that's his house down there," Alice told me.

She skipped over to the fence carrying her end of the poster. My job was to simply hold the poster in place because Alice was of the mind that I would mess something up. It also happened to be the windiest day of the year.

"Rose! I'm almost done with this side, just hold on tighter!" Alice shrieked at me. It was at the moment that the wind became to strong for my grip. Oh shit. Alice was currently wrapped inside of the poster like a burrito. The poster was still wet with paint. Can she get out of there? Should I help? Umm…

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Alice began to shriek. I raced over to her and unrolled her from the paper burrito as fast as I could. I took a step back when I was done. She had a confused look on her face and there were different colors of paint all over her. There was yellow in her hair, blue on her nose, red on her shirt, orange on her calf. Good god I think a package of skittles threw up on her. I busted into laughter at the ridiculous elf.

She glared at me, "How about we go tape it in the driveway?" Alice told me icily. I know she didn't mean it though.

We managed to tape it all down to the driveway. We proceeded to dance around the poster and shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOIZ!" for the next hour and a half. We did every dance from Thriller to the Shopping Cart to the Pencil. When there were no cars passing by we would lie with our backs to the truck, sipping on strawberry-orange Sunny D. It was a fantastic way to kill time.

**So… I completely realize I'm a total flake for not updating in so long, but if it wasn't for pixi-cullen I might not even have continued this till summer. So a round of applause to her! **

**-Dazzler**


	6. Just read it

Yeah. I know. Author's note for a chapter sucks goose eggs. But, I feel the need to clarify something. I got a review telling me that the last part of the chapter was racist. To inform you, it's not. So in order to defend myself I am revealing a secret about the story before it's time. This story is completely based on real events. No event or person is not real. There are some characters that have been Twilighted, but the ones who don't have canon names truly exist in real life. And by the way, no one is perfect, especially teenage girls. So I will be updating most likely once a month until it gets into summer. In the summer it will be every other day. So ADIOS!


End file.
